As the amount of communication increases, users of media networks are provided with an increasing number of options for content programming. For example, while users were once provided with only a few television channels, now hundreds of program channels are available, as well as interactive applications. Because of the large number of options now available, users often utilize a program guide. The program guide can be configured with a graphical user interface for navigating the plurality of program channels and/or services provided in the media network. In addition, the program guide can include logic for arranging the program options in one or more configurations, including arranging the program options by title, channel, and/or theme. As an example, the program guide can allow a viewer to use a remote control device to scroll through content as desired, both horizontally across time and vertically through the channel grid.
However, current content devices and program guides do not provide a sufficient means to present increasing viewing options such as supplemental content information, while providing a unique user experience. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the present disclosure.